Sailor Moon Prologue: The Two Sisters
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU:*Set within Sailor Moon Continuum*-A tale of an old memory once forgotten and now rediscovered of Princess Serena's bond and loss of her beloved twin sister, Princess Kurai who begins to discover something she wishes she never had. Set within the gap of the ending of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep" and leads directly into "Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story"-COMPLETED!
1. Act one: The twin Princesses

_**Sailor Moon Prologue: The Two Sisters.**_

 **A/N: This is more of a bond and tragic story that reveals the past of Princess Serenity(Serena/Usagi) and the fanmade character Princess Kurai(Kaylie as I call her in the english dub) owned and created by Kaosu Studios who had created a fanmade sixth season of the original anime, leading into the events of my version of Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars(season 5).**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon or Kurai.**

* * *

Act one: The twin Princesses.

 _Seventeen years before the fall..._

She had done it. Queen Serenity had finally given birth, to not one but two beautiful daughters. While it was very unusual for the royal family to have more than just one child to one day take the Queen's place as ruler of the Moon Kingdom; let alone having twin daughters. It had been mere months since the loss of King Grimoire, Serenity's beloved husband who gave his life to save hers. It was such a heart ache that Queen Serenity tried to bear.

But she had lost so much ever since she herself was crowned Queen by her seventeenth birthday; the Chancellor had betrayed them, tricking her into travelling into the future as a warrior before killing her late mother, Queen Selene, forcing Sailor Pluto, the guardian of Time, to send him into the same future to kill her as well. But Serenity had annhilated him.

At the same time, though, that future wasn't as bright as she hoped it was; in a thousand years, within ten centuries, another evil would rise and destroy the bond of three who would suffer. Serenity had met them, along with three others; one who like her was royaly and kind to heart. As a King, he would live on, and be one of the lights of hope for the future; two others who come from a dark future and had travelled back in time and had learned how to change course of history that would change their future, but their cost would be their existance.

And then...there was the little girl who would one day resemble to one of her new daughters; one who gave her hope and now she, along with her sister born along side her, was going to start her life.

One of the caretakers of the kingdom finally returned, along with the teenaged but very loyal cats, one black cat with orange eyes called Luna, and her companion, a white cat with blue eyes, called Artemis, and loyal to his queen and companion. Both of them had cresent moon marks on their foreheads.

The female caretaker, holding two bundles, gently placed the sleeping newborn Princesses into their mother's arms who, while exhausted after having gone through labor, gently held her new daughters in her arms. The sight of them almost made her burst into tears of joy.

One of a tuff of blond hair, and the other had a tuff of black raven hair, and as both babies opened their eyes a little, still half asleep, the first baby had blue eyes, and the other's eyes held more of a blue lavender, but gentle none the less.

"...My darlings." Serenity whispered to her children.

"Your Majesty." Luna spoke, "Forgive me for this insolance, but the kingdom would like you to make a decision for the names of the princesses."

"I have already chosen the names long ago, Luna." Queen Serenity assured the black cat, much to her, Artemis' and the caretaker's surprise.

The new young mother gazed at the blond-haired baby who, along with her sister, fell asleep once more, before the Queen began, "I shall name this little one after me...but her other name shall be Serena."

"What a wonderful name, your highness." The caretaker remarked happily.

"And her...?" Artemis inquired, gazing at the dark-haired Princess. Despite seemingly gentle, there was something about her that just...didn't seem quite right.

Serenity nodded, thinking back of the final request Grimoire spoke to her before his death.

 _"If...if our children were to be twin daughters...could you name...one of them...Kurai?"_

She knew what to call this one. After all, her hair did remind her of the father who she and her sister will never know.

"Kurai."

* * *

 **A/N: The chapters will be short, not like any of my other projects. I desperately want to start on Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon(Kingdom Hearts) but then I realised that it would only be a confusion and I have others to still complete and this idea had been nagging at me for a while now. So, yeah, now you know.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Act two: Secretive Discovery

**A/N: Part two. This is sort inspired by the Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue Anime(even if it was more like a reboot of the final episode of the first anime's third season).  
**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon or Kurai.**

* * *

Act two: Secretive Discovery.

 _Twelve years before the fall..._

It's been five years since Queen Serenity gave birth to Princess Serenity and Princess Kurai who were now adorable and quite a bit of handle but well behaved five year twins. The Queen watched with a warm smile as the two Princesses happily played in the beautiful garden of colourful flowers only found behind the Palace of their Kingdom. Little Serenity, or as everyone calls her, Serena, and Kurai happily held each other's hands and spun around and around laughing until they purposely let go and fell into the flowers that cusioned their fall, still laughing as they were having a great time.

It was their favorite game, and Serenity couldn't be any happier. Her two daughters had bonded fairly quickly the moment they could crawl, then walk, and then talk. They loved each other so much that Serenity had come to believe that nothing would tear the two beloved sisters apart.

Or at least she wanted to believe it.

* * *

Later that night, after the two young Princesses were fast asleep in their bedchambers, Queen Serenity was not asleep herself. Instead, she found herself in the throne room with one of her loyal guardians who could only spend half the time here due to being a guardian of the Space-Time Door.

"Your Grace." Sailor Pluto knelt to one knee and bowed her head low, showing her respect to Queen Serenity who nodded, and gently gestured her to stand.

"It has been a while, Sailor Pluto." Serenity greeted with a soft smile which turned into a concerned frown. "Is something wrong?"

The dark-emerald-raven haired woman hesitated a little, not sure how to break the news to the Queen. It was going to be devastating and she wouldn't wish it onto the Princesses either. But she didn't tell Serenity now, then things could only get worse.

"I'm afraid it gravely concerns Princess Kurai, your highness." She finally spoke, in a tone of graveness in her voice, which was enough to send chills into Queen Serenity's heart. "While her soul and heart hold powerful kindness and I know that even she will be devastated...but her very heart...it contains extremely dangerous darkness that could take control of her."

The Queen indeed did gasp in horror. Kurai...one of her beloved daughters...had dangerous darkness inside her heart!?

"No...It cannot be!" Serenity shook her head. "It cannot be true...! Not Kurai! Not any of my daughters! How can she produce such darkness in her!?"

"Please calm down, your highness." Sailor Pluto quickly said, before continuing, "I don't know the cause for this. My guess is that...parts of darkness that hasn't completely formed in your heart merged into Kurai's, while the light must've formed into Princess Serena, because her heart holds powerful light, one that is hers, and one that isn't. It's still weak for now, but it is slowly developing."

Serenity lowered her head slightly in realization. "My daughters...Light and Dark. Just like their hair. Even so...they love each other."

Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know. That is why I strongly suggest that once they are older, you will tell them the truth, and give the Silver Crystal to Princess Serena, to make her your successor one day."

"And Kurai?"

"Perhaps you can send some of your light from your heart into hers to keep it under control, to use her love to protect those she desires."

"What you're saying is..." Serenity trailled off, before continuing after a moment, "While my Serena takes my place as Queen, my Kurai will become head of the Sailor Soldiers...to become what I had been many years ago that sent me on my journey."

The Time Guardian nodded, "Yes, your grace. Have Princess Kurai become the real Sailor Moon; Sworn to defend the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom. By then, neither of them will be apart."

As much as she didn't like forcing this upon her daughters, Serenity realised that she would have to choose her successor once Serena and Kurai reach seventeen, which is something never done in her Kingdom before, not even before her late mother's time. At least now she had an idea...it was the waiting and having to tell both her children the truth when that day comes.

And then there was the concern of her people; what would they do should they find Kurai holding such powerful darkness against her will? Especially the two new Sailor Soldiers; Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. While both were strong and noble, they were very strict and had come to believe that darkness within the hearts of good is evil and the only way to destroy it is to destroy their hosts.

"Very well. But, under condition; this conversation must not leave this room nor be discussed anymore until that day comes. I want this to be between you and I. We cannot let anyone else know. It is for my daughters' safeties and happiness." Serenity firmly replied at last.

"As you wish." Sailor Pluto agreed full heartedly.

* * *

 _Little Serena didn't know what was happening or why it was happening. But everything was dark, and she was scared. Her sister Kurai was standing with her, scared as well._

 _In front of them was a monsterous figure that was fully black with red eyes, reaching out a giant dark hand out towards them. Serena and Kurai both screamed as they clinged onto each other. To their horror, it only grabbed Kurai who struggled and her body was starting to blacken completely, covered in shadow._

 _"Kurai!" Serena screamed out, trying to reach her dear sister, but was stuck and she looked down, realising that darkness was keeping her in place, prevening her from reaching out to the other Princess. Still, she struggled and pulled hard, but it was no use. "Kurai!"_

 _"S-Serena! Serena!" Kurai screamed out, trying to break free from the giant monster's grasp, tears falling from her eyes._

 _By then, it was too late, as Kurai was completely engulfed by darkness, leaving Serena trapped and devastated..._

* * *

Screaming herself awake from the terrible nightmare, Serena panted as tears fell freely as she awoke safe in her bed. But at the moment, her own safety was the very last thing on her young mind. Instead, in paranoia, she threw the covers off, leaped from her bed, and as quietly but quickly as she could, Serena raced to her sister's room next door, slowly opening it and found her twin sister sound asleep in her own bed.

Still, Serena, being a child, whimpered as she approached, shaking her sister by the shoulder, whispering, "Kurai? Kurai...!"

Shaken awake, the slightly drowsy Kurai woke up and by the tearful expression of her twin sister, sat up in concern, asking, "What's the matter, Serena?"

"I had a bad dream that you were stolen away by a monster." Serena whispered, trying hard not to cry. "I don't want to lose you...!"

Kurai was shocked to hear her sister having such an awful nightmare, realising that Serena came to see if she was alright. Of course, had it been her, Kurai would've done the same thing.

"Would you like to sleep with me? So that nothing bad can happen?" Kurai offered.

Serena smiled a little, and nodded.

* * *

As Queen Serenity walked down the hallways of the bedchambers, she immediately became concerned when she found both doors of her children's rooms opened. Her first thought was that they snuck out, especially since she found Serena's bedchamber empty, the blanket having been thrown off.

But as she peaked through the still slightly opened door of Kurai's bedchamber, her heart warmed at the sight of both her daughters, sleeping peacefully in Kurai's bed, curled up together. As Serenity stepped closer to see it fully, Serena and Kurai were holding each other's hands in their sleep with smiles. One of them must've had a bad dream for this to happen and despite the growing darkness in the latter's heart, this just proved that the bond between the two little girls is growing as well.

The Queen gently brought the quilts up to their shoulders, giving her daughters a gentle kiss on their heads, loving both Serena and Kurai even more before silently leaving the room, closing the door behind her as she went.

While their future was uncertain for now, Serenity was thankful that the love Serena and Kura shared would never break.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this will be maybe three or four or five chapters long. Not sure. I'm doing this bit by bit since I have most of the day off. *Shrugs sheepishly* Plus, it's the weekend.**


	3. Act three: The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Not much to say here.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon or Kurai.**

* * *

Act three: The End of the Beginning.

 _Three years before the fall..._

Even as both Princess Serena and Princess Kurai had grown older and more mature over the years, the bond and happiness, and still slight childishness remained the the now fourteen year old twins, and stronger than ever. Though there was one little problem the sisters had found out as they got older; both of them cannot be Queens of the Moon Kingdom once they turn seventeen.

Their mother would have to pick only one of them and neither were certain of the other's future, which was what concerned more than worrying about who gets to be the new queen.

Serena and Kurai both sat in the flowers of the garden they and their mother normally would be at in their times growing up and still do today. Though Queen Serenity was having a meeting, so it was just the two of them for the time being, both left to their thoughts of their future.

"...What do you think will become of us in three years to come?" Kurai finally inquired after a few long moments of silence.

"I do not know." Serena admitted, feeling at loss. "To tell the truth...I do not think I will ever be ready to be Queen if mother picks me. I'd...I'd feel more comfortable if you take her place, because you have more of matureness than I do."

To her surprise, Kurai gave her a warm smile, saying, "I was actually thinking of the same thing of you, Serena. To be perfectly honest, I have a feeling mother will choose you over me and...if that were to happen, I want to support you when that time comes. To protect you with my life."

"It's funny, because I do not want to lose you and...I was kind of thinking if I could request mother I could become a Sailor Soldier so I could be stronger to protect you." Serena replied, giggling, which made her sister giggle as well.

"I suppose either way, we'll always be together. Nothing will tear us apart, right?" Kurai said.

"Right." Serena nodded in agreement, before she rested her head onto her shoulder's shoulder, while Kurai gently layed her head on top of Serena's, snuggling to one another before gazing up at the sky, where the blue and green planet people call Earth floated in the distance.

Serena then whispered, "I know this is very strange of me to say, but, I wonder...what Earth is like?"

"You know...so do I. They say that Earth has more of the nature of life than the Moon or other worlds in our Universe do. More lands, and a large expanse of water they call the Sea." Kurai admitted.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Kurai snapped her eyes open in quite a shock as she awoke from an unusual dream. Slowly sitting up on her bed in the bedchamber, the Princess frowned in quite concern.

In the dream, everything was dark, and both her mother and sister were trapped in a crystal while she herself had been surrounded by dark mists of evil which frightened her. Kurai also remembered the darkness attempting to engulf the frozen figures of her family, so she had done the only thing she could do; she hurried over and stood in front of them, arms spread out and despite the fear, allowed the darkness to engulf her instead. She could remember the intensed pain of it entering her body and the scream the filled the nightmare world which was what awoke her back into reality.

Suddenly, a poweful jolt of pain entered her heart and Kurai gasped, bringing her hands to her chest and she bend forward, her eyes shut tight and she whimpered as the pain refused to go away instantly. It was almost as though someone had struck a dagger into her heart and the said dagger was being digged deeper and deeper.

Then, as though like it had started, the pain faded away, but it left the young princess feeling unusally warm and sweat formed on her face as she panted, breathing in and out slowly until Kurai was certain that it was gone...

For now.

' _What in Silver Millennium was this pain?_ ' She thought to herself. Kurai's eyes then widened as she realisted, to her horror...the pain was coincedintely the same as the pain she felt when the darkness entered her heart in her nightmare.

"Something is very wrong." Kurai muttered, in grave concern. She had to speak to her mother about this, to see if there was anything she can do to avoid something terrible happening.

So, changing into her Princess Gown, Kurai silently left the room as she knew Queen Serenity would be up, and Princess Serena was still be asleep, hopefully peacefully and not rendered the same way the young black-haired Princess was feeling right now.

Finally, the Princess located her mother and to her surprise, Sailor Pluto who were apparently waiting for her. This only made Kurai's concern grow.

"Kurai..." Serenity acknowlaged, with concern of her own, while Sailor Pluto knelt to one knee to show her respects to the Princess's arrival.

"Your grace." Kurai replied, forming a cursity to show her respects to her mother, before beginning, "I...Something has happened."

"Please explain." Serenity requested, while Sailor Pluto stood up once more.

So Kurai did so; she explained of her nightmare, and then the pain she felt the moment she woke up after remembering every detail of it, and thus has come to inquire the cause of this and wanting to know if there was a way to stop the possible threat of darkness.

"...I'm worried about this, mother." Kurai concluded.

To her greater concern, Serenity and Sailor Pluto both glanced at each other, lowering their heads slightly with eyes closed in both sadness and defeat. This day had come, and now the two had no choice but to reveal the dreaded future to Princess Kurai.

"Kurai...Sailor Pluto had predicted this nine years ago of this day." Serenity finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" The young Princess asked, nervously. Whatever it was, it must be due to the darkness.

"Princess Kurai. The reason for these dreams and the pain you are feeling...the darkness you fear is coming...is within your heart. The source of it is coming from you, and unfortunately...there is no cure as I can see through time." Sailor Pluto explained.

Kurai gasped in shock and horror. The darkness she feared of invading the Moon Kingdom...was already here? But born within her? How can this be? Suddenly it made sense why she felt the intensed pain in her heart. But still, if that was true, then...

"No...it can't be true!" Kurai protested, feeling frightened of her own darkness.

"I'm afraid it's true." Sailor Pluto gravely said. "Your heart contains extremely dangerous darkness that cannot be tamed."

The black-haired Princess shook her head in denial, wanting this nothing more than to be another nightmare. "But I don't want to be dangerous! I only want to live peacefully."

Serenity sighed. She didn't want her daughter to be dangerous either, but she knew that she had to make an announcement, "I'm sorry, Kurai. This is why I decided to choose your sister as my successor for the Imperium Silver Crystal, because I couldn't allow you to hold it. If you did, then you'd be corrupted with evil."

Kurai began to feel the moisture of tears, but tried hard to hold them back and not be seen like a spoiled child. It hurt her more than anything that if she held the Silver Crystal, then she would turn evil. She couldn't allow herself to do that. She didn't want to be evil.

"I...I knew that I'd never be Queen, because I support Serena to take your place someday. But I do not wish to turn evil." Kurai lowered her head in guilt. It was all her fault and she didn't even realise the dangers she possessed to her family and to her own kingdom. Still...it was best that her sister would take their mother's place one day.

Her mother, feeling sympathy towards one of her twin daughters, slowly approached the distraughted Princess and embraced her in her arms.

"You will never turn evil, my darling daughter. But you must learn to listen to what your heart truly desires." Serenity whispered to her.

Kurai's eyes widened slightly, before saying as she embraced her mother in return, "I thought I knew what my heart desired. I thought it desired to support my sister, like me."

"Then perhaps training would help. Continue to do what you think is right and then perhaps one day...you will overcome this darkness." Serenity kindly advised.

The Princess said nothing. Instead, she leaned into her mother's embrace. She didn't want to feel jealously. She didn't want to have any desires that goes against what she wanted for her family...especially Serena.

* * *

Later that day, Kurai spend most of her time gazing between the pillars of the hallway, gazing out at the garden and fountains. Her thoughts spun back to what she learned over and over again, and how it would effect the future for everyone. More than anything, how can she possibly hide something like this to Serena?

"Kurai?"

Speaking of Serena...

The blond-haired Princess ran up to her before stopping to catch her breath once reached Kurai who blinked in concern, "Serena. What is wrong?"

"I haven't seen you all day and I got very worried." Serena replied, before noticing the saddened look on her twin sister's face, and then inquired, her own concern growing. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Kurai hesitated. She didn't want to tell her of the growing darkness, but she couldn't really lie to her either. It ached her heart knowing that she was a danger...even to her beloved sister and she had promised to protect her with her life.

Finally, she sighed after a moment before answering, "...I...I have been having these...disturbing dreams and, well...I was told that as I'm worried something might happen, it would distract me from our people. Mother announced that I cannot be chosen to be Queen in her place."

Serena was shocked to hear this, yet not knowing the full truth. To be told by their own mother that Kurai was not fit to be queen made her realise that Serena herself was always the chosen successor and both she and her sister were only fourteen, not yet seventeen.

"I'm sorry." Serena mumured with feeling. It hurt her knowing that it hurt Kurai.

"It's alright." Kurai shook her head with a sad smile. "I knew it was always meant to be you to take her place one day and...I am happy for you."

"I am not." Serena sighed. "It is unfair for you to be told that."

"I admit, I was hurt when I was told that, but then I began to realise, she may have a point." Kurai admitted before adding, "Even so, I can at least do my very best to protect you when that day comes. As I told you, Serena. I want to support you."

Despite the disappointment and hurt she was feeling for her sister, Serena smiled back a little, and said, "And I will support you as my protecter and always love you as a sister."

The two sisters gave each other a warm embrace of love and support. Kurai then decided, darkness or not, it was not going to overtake her love for Serena or wash away what she knew was right.

* * *

Three months had passed, and Kurai still suffered the same nightmares, but the love she felt in her heart and she wanted managed to at least control the chest pains as she reminded herself that she wanted what was best for Serena and to be there to support her.

One day, she had a lucky break. Kurai had taken a moment to rest in her room and had accidently fallen asleep.

 _There were so many smiling faces. And it wasn't just Serena or her four Guardians in training who were the same as age her and Kurai, the latter also saw not only Luna and Artemis, but also unfamiliar faces of young children, other teenagers of men and women, some older, some younger, grown people, and creatures she never imagined before; two kind green beings, a grayish brown being on four legs, a cat wearing boots and a hat, wielding a sword, extinct species of four different kinds, humaniod people, all formed with warm and happy expressions. Kurai and Serena both smiled at so many friends by their side..._

"...rui?...Kurai, hello?"

Stirring awake at a familiar voice awakening her from the most pleasent dream she has had in months, Kurai blinked her eyes open and realised that she had fallen asleep on her side. Gazing up to her left, a familiar face hover over her with a smile.

"Luna will be very upset if she finds you here sleeping." Serena lightly teased.

Her sister's pressence was enough to startle her fully awake as Kurai immediately sat up, shrinking back a little before calming down and mentally scolded herself for being foolish.

"Is there something the matter? Am I that terrifying?" Serena inquired.

"No, it's not that...I'm sorry." Kurai replied, feeling a flush of embarrassment on her face.

"And mother says I seem to inside my mind quite alot." Serena giggled.

Kurai lowered her gaze a little, saying, "I was having a wonderful dream in many days. It was...the two of us and so many people, and other beings all together."

It was an unusual dream, but the warm, happy smiles and the warmth of their hearts was the most beautiful dream Kurai has ever had in her life. While she was aware that could never happen, but still...it made her kind of wish it was real. Those non-human life-forms...while some were terrifying by appearnce, their personalities were kind on the inside as though they themselves were people.

Serena smiled at the thought, saying with a warm smile, "Well, I must admit, that seems like a wonderful dream. However...I think you had my dream."

"Huh?"

The blond-haired Princess has had her hands behind her back for the entire time and then brought them forward, revealing to have been holding a pink rose-bud flower in her right hand.

"It must be a vision of the future." She added.

A vision of a future? So Serena had the exact same dream as Kurai herself did. That comment and thought alone were enough to make her realise that even though she may have darkness in her heart, it can never overtake her, no matter how hard things may be.

Even so, the dream/vision of the future was both wonderful and confusing.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be some slight betrayal, but it's not what some of you are probably thinking. It involves death, so yeah, sorry. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Act four: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: This chapter later on has some scenes from "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep" in Queen Serenity's(Spoiler) ending.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon or Kurai.**

* * *

Act four: The Beginning of the End.

 _One month later..._

"Mother? Hello? Anybody?"

Kurai had been looking for Queen Serenity after sensing that something was amiss, but her mother wasn't in the throne room or the garden. Even Serena didn't know where she was, so the two sisters searched through the Palace to find her. This was the third place Kurai had ventured into now.

To her disappointment, the Queen wasn't here either. The Princess sighed, intending to turn around and leave when something on the bedside table next to the bed caught her eye. It looked like a couple of pieces of scrolls. While it was strictly forbidden to find things beyond permission, curosity got the better of her. Kurai slowly approached the bedside table and found that they were indeed scrolls.

She picked it up and unrolled it and her eyes widened that...it was and image, almost like the colour crystal windows in the throne room and ball room. Kurai recalled Serenity once telling her and Serena stories of her own younger years and she discovered a world where people call these things 'pictures', almost like reflections that can stay still for many years.

This was a picture of Serenity when she was seventeen herself. Next to her, was a handsome young man close to her age; black hair, dark ruby eyes and a royal clothes and cape. By the way he was standing next to her mother, instantly one question and surprise came into Kurai's mind and blurted it out without realising it. Because unlike Serena who's hair-colour was not like others as every hair colour of princesses change and are not like either of their parents...Kurai now knew where her's came from.

"Is that...my father?"

"Kurai?"

Kurai silently panicked as she could hear her sister coming. She quickly spun around and hid the papers behind her back and pretended that she found nothing while Serena walked in, asking curiously, "What were you staring at?"

"Nothing." Kurai replied, and mentally scolded herself for lying again. She knew that she couldn't keep up with it, but she didn't want to frighten her sister or hurt her feelings. "I was just wondering where mother was. Have you seen her, Serena?"

"I think she may be in the gardens, because she wasn't in the hallways either." Serena replied thoughtfully.

The gardens. Of course. Serenity would've gone there when something was on her mind as well. Kurai nodded and Serena nodded back before she left the room to continue the search, expecting Kurai to not be far behind. The dark-haired Princess, though, now had her attention to the picture of her father; their father, who obviously had died long ago.

Kurai brought the picture behind her back and gazed it more closely this time. There was something more than meets the eye with their deceased father. Or was he still alive? If he was, where is he?

Suddenly, the familiar painful jolt in her chest caused Kurai to gasp in agony, accidently dropping the picture onto the floor and collasped to her knees. The Princess placed her hands to her chest and whimpered and panted and tried to hold it in. But this time it was more powerful and her vision began to darken because the pain was too much, which made her even more horrified as she let out a slight strangled scream.

"Kurai!" Serena's alarmed voice came.

But Kurai was far too into the pain to notice her sister kneeling next to her, as Serena's placed her hands onto her arms, holding her gently, the latter asking, "Are you alright?"

"This...this pain...i-it's getting worse." Kurai panted, having trouble breathing and to stay conscious. She was vaguely aware of Serena calling out her name, but by then, the agony was far too much and Kurai's world darkened before she fell limp into her horrified sister's arms.

"Kurai! Kurai, answer me!" Serena pleaded, her attempts to awaken her unconscious sister was futile.

"Serena, Kurai!" Serenity's voice called out as the Queen raced in, before gasping at the sight before her.

The blonde-haired Princess tearfully glanced up at her mother, pleading, "Mother! Kurai's...!"

"We will get help, I promise." The Queen quickly promised.

* * *

Half an hour later found the unconscious Kurai in her bedchambers, thankfully still breathing, but has not awoken since then. Serena sat by her side, while gazing at the picture that was dropped and despite that now their missing father was giving her thoughts, her mind was solely focused on her sister who had some kind of pain in her chest, and she wished she knew what it was causing it, and hoped that there was some way she could do to help cure it.

"Kurai will be fine." Serenity spoke as she approached her conscious daughter. "I'm sure she fainted."

"I hope you are right." Serena muttered, the familiar moisture in her eyes forming and she willed them to not leak free. "I do not know what I will do if we lost Kurai."

As she gazed low, the picture of her mother's youngerself and her father who was either missing or had died long ago, Serena couldn't tell. Why did Kurai lie to her about seeing this? More importantly, why did she like to her about these chest pains? Was to keep Serena herself safe?

"I'm sorry." Queen Serenity spoke, "I should've told you about your father."

Surprised that her mother had noticed, Serena couldn't help but glance up at her. Feeling foolish for getting her mind off of her sister, but she wanted to not cry. Instead, she inquired, "What was our father like?"

"I will tell you when the time is right." Serenity promised to her daughter, "We must let Kurai rest now."

Feeling disappointed and yet wanting to stay by her sister's side, Serena nodded to obey her mother's word, and hesitatedly left the bedchambers, leaving the picture to both her mother and sister. Serenity stayed behind, caressing Kurai's face. As she feared, the darkness was getting worse.

Unaware to her, she and her daughter were being spied on by two figures who glared at the sleeping figure of Princess Kurai.

"...Imposter shadow." One of the figures whispered in pure anger and hatred.

* * *

It was a day later that Kurai finally stirred awake. The first thing she saw was the ceiling of her bedchambers. She felt as though her energy was spent or drained away from her body. The Princess slowly sat up, moaning softly. Whatever happened to her was vague. All she could remember was searching for her mother with Serena. Everything else was blank.

"Was that a dream? Why do I not remember?" Kurai muttered to herself, placing a hand to her forehead and realised that she was feeling a little warm, before quickly memories of what happened came flooding back and she shut her eyes, trying hard not to whimper.

Now she remembered; The darkness in her heart causing her to pass out. Kurai also remembered finding a scroll image of both her mother and her father. And Serena was by her side when this happened. The dark-haired Princess lowered her hand and sighed. She could no longer hide the truth from her sister.

Serena had to now.

"So the Princess is awake." A new voice spoke sarcastically.

Startled and standing up quickly, ignoring the wooziness, Kurai was surprised that the voice belonged to Sailor Uranus who stood there with her arms crossed, looking quite angry. With her was an equally angered Sailor Neptune, Uranus's partner.

"Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune." Kurai acknowlaged, her brows furrowing slightly in suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe we are the ones to ask that question...cold heartless imposterous traitor...!" Sailor Uranus said coldly, not showing her respects to the Princess before her and Sailor Neptune at all.

"Traitor...!?" Kurai gasped, wondering what on the Moon was the Sailor Soldier talking about.

"Do not try and pretend you don't know, foul being." Sailor Neptune said, not as cold as her partner, but still cruel enough. "We know of the power of darkness that resides in your heart; one that will destroy us all should we allow you to roam free to use that power to destroy the royal family and the Kingdom."

The Princess gasped louder, taking a few steps back. "How did you-were you both spying on my mother and I when I discovered this curse?"

"Your mother?" Sailor Uranus snorted, "You fooled the Queen into believing that she had two daughters and not just one. You are nothing more than a pure darkness that was born from her heart an given solid form. You used this to your advantage to get close to the royal family until it was almost too late!"

"We knew, the moment you spoke to our Queen about your lies, that you are not a real Princess; you are not a daughter or a sister, or a living soul of this Universe. You are a pure breed of ultimate darkness that should be destroyed." Sailor Neptune added.

So the two of them had been spying on her when she told Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto of the nightmares where Kurai had learned of the darkness in her heart. Because of this, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune did not believe in the truth; they came to their own conclusion that Kurai is a liar.

"It is not true!" Kurai protested, "Yes, I do have darkness in my heart, but I refuse to allow such evil control me or hurt my family!"

"You cannot fool us, monster!" Sailor Uranus spat, pointing an accused finger to the shocked and increasingly angered and frightened Princess. "We can't have traitors emerge in our kingdoms! Especially the entire Universe!"

Kurai shook her head, pleading, "Listen to me! I have no intention of betraying anyone! I only wish happiness upon my mother and my sister!"

"Happiness is not important." Sailor Neptune coldly replied, "Only safety for the royal family is."

To Kurai's horror, Sailor Uranus raised her hand and began to power up her own energy of power, causing the Princess to mutter, horrified, "You wouldn't-!"

"Silence!" Sailor Uranus ordered.

"How dare you-!" Kurai yelled, angered that these two were breaking the laws of the Kingdom and all Sailor Soldiers, giving her commands that they had no right to speak of, and were about to commit a crime that is unforgivable in the Kingdom.

"SILENCE!" Sailor Uranus shouted, finally losing her patience and thrusted her hand down, using her powerful Uranus World Shaking power which glowed in a yellow orb that flew and speed towards Kurai who gasped in horror.

They were attacking her!

Kurai did the only thing she could think of; She tried to shield herself with her arms as she screamed out in terror, but was caught in the such powerful attack that it engulfed her entire being, leaving her screaming in agony as the powerful attack knocked her over towards the wall and slammed her against it, her dress being shredded. By the time the attack was done...Kurai felt so weak that she collasped onto the floor, feeling so weak that she began to feel cold, the darkness fading and seeping out from her heart, but not enough to take control of her.

She then realised...in her fading thoughts...she was dying.

"The Princess...darkness is..." She could hear Sailor Uranus say, but the words from her and Sailor Neptune were fading quickly, she couldn't hear all of them and only managed to catch glimpses of them.

"...Too dangerous for...kind or not...must die...will not know..." Sailor Uranus was saying.

* * *

Both Sailor Soldiers stood over the dying Princess's body with hatred and were now coldly and silently declared that their work has been done; they had saved the Kingdom from a devastation that would've destroyed them all.

The two of them then heard a horrified gasp behind them and turned to see Queen Serenity who's expression was that of pure horror of what happened. She immediately rushed over and pushed both Uranus and Neptune over, her heart freezing at the sight of Kurai's life fading away, the darkness covering her body.

"Uranus! Neptune! What have you-!?" Serenity cut herself, unable to finish, as devastation was quickly overwhelming her.

"...Mother..." The dying Kurai gazed up weakly, trying to hang on, to at least see both her mother and her beloved sister once more. But she could not. Finally, she had lost the battle, and as the darkness claimed her permamently, her soul being taken away from her body...

' _Serena...I'm so sorry..._ ' Were Kurai's final thoughts until she no longer breathed, no longer moved.

Kurai had failed to accomplish her dream to be by her sister's side, all because she was deemed evil and an imposter by two soldiers who beliveved safety and strength was everything, while happiness did not exist.

Disgusted that the 'witch's' spell still effected their Queen and Princess, both Sailor Uranus and Neptune stormed out of the room, silently intending on bringing both of them to their senses to focus on the future of the Moon Kingdom.

Serena, who had also heard her sister's scream, came rushing in just as the two soldiers left the room, not noticing them. But when she saw what has happened, her hands immediately flew over to her mouth, letting out a devastated scream and gasp of horror. The Princess rushed over to her sister just as the darkness faded, but she didn't even pay attention to that.

"Kurai!" Serena cried out, falling to her hands and knees, tears of devastation falling as she pleaded to her sister, "Kurai! Kurai, please! Wake up, Kurai! Please wake up!"

Serenity fell to her knees as well, silently crying as she gazed at the dead body of one of her beloved daughters. It cannot be! Why did she have to not only lose her own mother as well as her husband, but now one of her darling daughters? Why!? She had promised to protect her dear children...

And as the cold truth hit her hard, she had failed.

* * *

Days passed since the death of Princess Kurai, but no punishment was held because Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had cleverly lied that they had nothing to do with it. But Queen Serenity knew better, that they were the ones responsible for her death, but at the same time, she could not punish them for stopping the darkness. But she couldn't forgive them for their actions either. So she had no choice but to demote them to patrol services and to no longer be trained with Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.

The Princess's body was layed in a stone chamber beneath the Kingdom, dressed in a fresh gown and layed there, still and cold as ice.

Serenity stood by her dead daughter's side, gently caressing Kurai's hair lovingly.

"It was not enough. I couldn't save her. My sweet Kurai..." The Queen muttered.

"There was never a 'Kurai', your Majesty."

Startled, Serenity whirled around to find Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune standing there, still angered.

"This body is camaflouged of an image of a second daughter. Really, this is just a manfacution taking image of Princess Serenity." She continued.

Queen Serenity glared at the traitors who killed her daughter. "You're the one who is a camaflouge! Leave, immediately."

Sailor Uranus was about to protest, but was held back to Sailor Neptune who told her wisely, knowing that they could not argue the command from their queen, "Lets go, Uranus. The only thing this fake has clear image off is the colour of the Princess's father's hair."

Even as the two Sailor Soldiers, Queen Serenity protested but then it died from her lips. Serena and Kurai's father's hair?

* * *

Many times in the next few weeks, Serena was still mourning and thus, could not focus on her training to become next in line for the throne or the Silver Crystal. She blamed herself for Kurai's death and wanted nothing more than her beloved sister back. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune continued to try to convince her and Queen Serenity that Kurai was a monster and not a daughter, but neither listened.

Each time, Serenity was nearly overcome by grief, but managed to pull herself together. She once commented to the body of Kurai that...Kurai herself inherited Grimoire's hair. She then realised that the love of Serena and Kurai finally made sense;

Serena's heart was full of light, while Kurai's was full of darkness, but at the same time, it was also kindness. Light and Dark; back to back, depending on each other. The two halves of everything.

Even so, as one month went by, Serenity knew, with great regret, the mourning for Kurai could no longer be held. At the same time, the knowlage of her daughter could no longer be known, as both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had also coldly stated that Serena was not ready, and the Serenity herself should never had time travelled into the future all those years ago.

"My sweet Kurai...I'm so sorry. Serena cannot bare your loss...I must...I must erase from our memories." Serenity finally decided with great regret, gently kissing her dead daughter's forehead, before turning to leave the chambers once more, possibly for the final time.

* * *

Standing on the balcony, Queen Serenity had once again summoned the Silver Crystal and Cresent Moon Wand, knowing what to do, with tears and heavy heart of regret and guilt. "In grief of my beloved Kurai's death, the only way to move on...is the memory of her to be forgotten, as though she never existed."

Instantly, the Silver Crystal glowed in pink, covering up the Moon entirely, spreading out to the minds of everyone, including Princess Serena...replacing the memories of Princess Kurai with false memories.

Yet, Serenity's memories remained the same, as she didn't want to forget and she had feeling that perhaps someday Serena would meet her sister again and remember her. "Kurai...Serena...I'm sorry."

* * *

A while later, Serenity entered the chambers again where Kurai's body layed, her hands onto her chest, lifeless, cold, unmoving. As the Moon Queen approached, she ran her fingers into her daughter's hair, which, while styled just like Serenity's and Serena's, the hair colour was black, just like the late King Grimoire's.

"I know it's hard, but I had no choice. One day...you and Serena will be together again." Serenity whispered to her daughter.

* * *

 _The Ending Past events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep"...Shortly after the Fall..._

The Moon Kingdom was devastated. Despite that she had sealed away the evil forces of the Negaverse, many lives were lost and Queen Serenity had no choice but use the Silver Crystal to save the Realm of Light. But not without prices;

Serena, and Prince Darien from Earth whom she had fallen in love with one year earlier since her sixteenth birthday, had been perished by the forces of the Negaverse. All of the Sailor Soldiers that fought had also perished, and Serenity's power to become the false 'Sailor Moon' was lost.

And now there was only one way to save everyone, for all of them to have a new, bright and peaceful future.

' _The power of rebirth...it must be done...not just for everyone on the Moon...but...also to those who died before the war split the other worlds into what they are today and in the future._ ' Serenity thought to herself, thinking of what Grimoire told her years ago in his dying breath. So, holding up the Silver Crystal, mentally wishing it for the final time for her request, told the souls of those within it, "Now, all of you will be reborn with no knowlage of your past lives...I must send you now..."

She uses the Crystal one last time, and it glowed and floated into the air, preparing it's task. Serena would live a new peaceful, normal life on Earth.

' _Goodbye, Serena. You are in my heart, always._ ' Serenity thought as she watched the crystal do it's task.

Once it was high enough, the Silver Crystal then glowed a powerful light, shining across the Moon, creating several of orbs of many who perished in the Moon Kingdom, guiding all of them, including the Sailor Soldiers, Prince Darien and Princess Serena towards Earth to be reborn in 1,000 years time.

Deep within the chamber that hasn't been disturbed, at Serenity's other final wish, the Silver Crystal's light managed to shine through there as well, before an orb of light surrounded Kurai's body, as her spirit was seen only in Serenity's eyes, tears falling freely at the sight of her mother, before her spirit then faded and rejoined her body into deep sleep, her memories of her past also being erased before it floats through the ceiling and into the sky, and floats towards Earth, joining the others to be reborn.

"Be happy..." Serenity spoke weakly, "On behalf of the Moon...you will be free again..."

Then...her life slipped away and Serenity fell limp. She was gone.

' _...Perhaps we will meet again..._ ' Were her final living thoughts, as the Cresent Moon Wand slipped out of her lifeless grasp, much to the dismay and devastation of Luna and Artemis.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis cried tearfully as the Cresent Moon Wand then glowed as well before it could hit the ground.

It then glowed brightly and shined, and sealed both Luna and Artemis inside capsals where they sleep and are also sent to Earth. A light briefly shines over Queen Serenity, who, as her spirit starts to depart from her body to reach the Afterlife, she spoke, solely to Kurai who would one day see this in a vision, "Kurai...you...deserve a future...as well...the Silver Crystal is more now connected to...to you..and to...Serena... and...her heart...it will connect to the Silver Crystal one day...perhaps...one day...you will meet and be together... again...there's still...hope..."

Above her, an older King Grimoire's spirit descended towards her, reaching out a hand to help guide her to join him and others who remained in the Afterlife. Serenity, seeing her lover again, muttered as she reached out to grasp her husband's hand, ' _...One day...it will all begin...and only our successors will take our place to protect the Realm of Light._ '

Serena and Kurai may not be reborn as birth sisters on Earth, but perhaps one day...one day they will meet again...and perhaps one day, they will remember their true past as true sisters...and they can rebuild their bond together.

* * *

 **A/N: The Epilogue is up next, but I probably won't be posting that until tomorrow. See you then!**


	5. Epilogue: The New Beginning

**A/N: Epilogue is here! Please bear that my version of Sailor Stars won't be in development quite yet. I'm not sure how it will turn out, but here's a bit of the taste of it.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon or Kurai.**

* * *

Epilogue: The New Beginning.

 _1998-During the events of "Sailor Moon-Sailor Stars: The Real Story"..._

She wasn't sure why she kept on seeing images of two shadowy figures in beautiful dresses that was strangely shaped just like her, but Kaylie Tetsuya, the sixteen year old urban black haired young woman has had it for two years now. Over the two years, her mind returned to the day when dark mists that looked like poison that almost killed her. She couldn't be sure how she survived it, but she vaguely recalled a bright pink light in the sky on her way home when she still lived in New York.

But now, two years later since that day, Kaylie and her parents, her mother having gotten a new job, were on the plane halfway to Japan where they would live in their new home in Neo Tokyo, where her father had been born, which made Kaylie herself half American, half Japanese, and where Kaylie would intend High School there. She hadn't been looking forward to it, but what could she do about it? Her mother did try to ensure her that Japan might be the perfect place for her to make new friends.

She doubted though.

"Are you still having those troubled thoughts, Kaylie?" Her mother, Cassandra, asked in the passenger's seat next to her.

"I just...I don't think living in Japan would make my life any different." Kaylie sighed, disappointed. She knew it was going to take some time to get used to the new enviroment.

"You never know unless you do try and make some new friends." Cassandra pointed out with a knowing smile. "Give Japan some time, and who knows, you might even like it."

The teenager sighed, "It's not that...I want to make friends. But I'm just...different to everyone else." She then admitted, "Ever since two years ago...I keep on feeling this strange feeling in my chest...like there's a hole or something. It's almost as though...half of my life's missing. I can't really explain it...it's a weird but sad feeling."

"I'm sure you'll find it. You just need to be patient." Cassandra advised her.

Despite doubting it, Kaylie smiled a little at her mother, muttering, "Thanks, mom."

* * *

 _At Neo Tokyo Airport, half an hour later..._

Meanwhile, Darien was waiting with a suit case and bag to board the plane to his destination in America in the departure hall. Just then, his cue crackled to life.

"All passengers of New Japan Airlines to New York are to proceed to the departure gate." the announcer came over the intercom.

Nodding to himself, Darien grabbed his things just as he heard a familiar voice call out his name, "Darien!"

"Serena." Darien turned around as he realised who it was instantly, and found his girlfriend approach him, slightly panting as she must've ran to catch up to him before he could leave. "I thought you couldn't come because of school."

Serena shook her head, and then she informed him, doing her best to hold back tears, though she did smile, "I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for you."

Nodding, Darien then told her gently, "For the time being, I'll be busy, so I won't be able to call you that often."

"It's alright." Serena assured. "I'll write to you everyday so..." she paused as she looked up, and realised her tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she mumbled, "Oh no...I wasn't supposed to cry. I planned to see you off with a smile." and quickly wiped her tears away.

Darien smiled, knowing Serena all too well. Then, remembering something, he pulled something out of his coat pockets and handed it over to Serena, telling her to open it. It was a small box. Serena, curious, indeed opened it, and she gasped in surprise, as she realiesed what it was.

"Darien...!" Serena gasped breathlessly, "This is...!" as she looked at the beautiful ring in the box. It was silver with tiny diamond stones around the pink heart-shaped stone in the middle. Her heart fluttered with butterflies and a surge of happiness entered her chest.

"Here." Darien took hold of the ring and slid it onto Serena's left finger on her left hand. "I love you, Serena." he told her.

Serena couldn't believe her luck. She was now engaged. Engaged! With Darien! "Thank you." she replied, then threw her arms around him, and she continued, "I'll treasure it. Always." and the two then leaned and shared a kiss.

After they finished the kiss, it time for Darien to go. Serena walked along side her boyfriend-her fiancee, unaware that the famous boy band, the Three Lights, had just arrived and were walking through their fans. From the arrivals side from New York, passengers arriving from America were walking past Serena and Darien, one of them, being Kaylie Tetsuya who's hair-style was strikingly familiar, but she and Serena were completely oblivious.

Little did these two young women know, tomorrow was the start of another battle Serena and the Sailor Scouts would face and a meeting that could change what the Moon Princess had thought she knew since she became Sailor Moon two years ago.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **To be Continued  
In  
SAILOR MOON SAILOR STARS-THE REAL STORY-SEASON 5.  
(The Beginning of the Galaxia Saga)**_

 _ **And also...**_

 _ **(The Chaos Saga)**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON 0-BIRTH BY SLEEP.  
DIRGE OF CERBERUS-SAILOR DARK MOON.  
SAILOR DARK MOON: GALAXIA'S RETURN.  
SAILOR MOON: DREAM DROP DISTANCE-SEASON 13.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This Epilogue is parallel to the first(eventual) chapter of "Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story", which will be similiar yet different to the original fifth(and final) season of Sailor Moon original anime. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story, everyone.**

 **I shall see you in my other stories when I next update.**


End file.
